Yes sir
by let-them-say-what-they-will
Summary: QUINCEST. It was the last night of Parahoy, things had been going great so far, but tonight Tegan felt a little off. QUINCEST


It was the last night of Parahoy, things had been going great so far, but tonight Tegan felt a little off. The last show of the cruise had not long ended and everyone was dressed to impress. They all seemed to be having fun as they danced around the floor and Tegan couldn't help but notice that everyone around her had a partner, they all had someone, everyone but her. It was as if she was the only person alone on the entire fucking boat. Okay, so that wasn't totally true, she'd had more than a few flirty glances thrown her way, but none of them could fill the empty space in her chest.

The only person on that boat that could do that for her was her sister. Sara was out there, somewhere, dancing with her girlfriend though, so she didn't want to disturb her despite the ever growing desire to have someone she loved nearby. Now that her girlfriend was gone, Sara was the lone title holder of Tegan's imaginary 'most loved person' award.

Tegan sat alone at the bar, from time to time girls would come over and ask her to dance. She always refused, even the ones with good banter were unsuccessful in getting 'yes' despite the few too many drinks she's had. Tegan thought about how much she loved their fans, they were so kind and sweet in their propositions but nonetheless she couldn't escape the feeling of loneliness that had overtaken her.

Leaning against the bar, she felt and arm sneak it's way around her waist. Startled she turned with a look of anger and annoyance only to find herself face to face with her sister's smiling face.

"Shit Sara, you scared me," Sara gave her an amused grin in response and only then did she notice the hat sitting atop her sister's head. Looked Sara up and down, Tegan's eyes widened as she tried her hardest to hold in her laughter. She failed. Sara was wearing a long sleeved white Captain's suit. Tegan moved her sister back a little so she could get a better look. Even though her first impulse had been to laugh, there was no denying that her sister looked stunning in her outfit. She felt herself blush at the thought.

"Are you blushing at me?" Sara giggled.

Tegan immediately knew that her sister was well on her way to the 'really drunk' stage. Her lisp always got so prominent when she'd been drinking.

"I'm not blushing," Tegan looked down at her feet, feeling a little ashamed of herself.

"Don't worry, I know I'm irresistible, it's the charm of the uniform," Sara laughed before stepping up to the bar and taking the space next to her sister. When she turned to look at Tegan, her expression had switched to a serious one.

"Why are you standing here all alone? Go have some fun," Sara persuaded, while Tegan took a long sip from the cocktail sitting in front of her. When she turned her gaze back to Sara, Sara knew just how much her sister was still suffering, and Tegan saw the look of sympathy in her eyes.

"I'm not in the mood Sara," She shook her head lightly.

Sara nodded almost imperceptibly in return, then flagged down the bartender and ordered two drinks. Tegan was so sure that she was about to go back to Stacy, that it genuinely surprised her when Sara handed the second drink to her, took her by her arm and led the way to the dance floor.

"I know you feel uncomfortable around people right now, but maybe you could at least have a little fun with your favorite sister," Sara smiled and started to gently sway her body to the music as Tegan gave her a gummy grin and began dancing as well. Half an hour later, they were laughing together, giggling about the goofy way they were dancing. They were both a little awkward when it came to dancing, but neither of them cared, if anything, it just made it more entertaining for them.

Then someone bumped into Sara, causing her body to push up against Tegan's. That was when Tegan felt something that made her jump back from her twin. She looked at Sara, totally dumbfounded before her eyes fell to the space between her sister's legs. Tegan instantly burst into a loud fit of laughter.

"Sshhhhhhhh," Sara stepped up to her again, unable to contain her own laughter at Tegan's reaction.

"You're wearing a fucking strap-on?" Tegan exclaimed through barely restrained giggles.

"Shut the fuck up," Sara hissed, she was afraid someone would overhear them, but she couldn't get the stupid smile off her face.

"Really?" Tegan asked, once again, exploding into a laughing fit.

Sara nodded slowly at her, blushing hard, "I was planning to have a little fun, you know."

"That's gross, I don't want to know… You pig," with that, they took one glance at each other and laughed even harder.

Sara felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to find Stacy smiling at her. Sara turned back to Tegan and winked at her. Tegan giggled as she watched her sister turn and start dancing with her girlfriend. It wasn't long after that that she found herself feeling alone again.

She felt stupid dancing by herself, so she found a quiet corner and leaned against the wall. Her eyes roamed the dance floor, where she found her sister's figure again. They were now dancing with Stacy's body pushed against Sara. They weren't being vulgar in any way, they were just gently swaying together, slowly. Tegan's cheeks reddened as she realized that Stacy could surely feel 'it' against her. On closer inspection, the way Stacy was so subtly moving against Sara's crotch told her that she could definitely feel it, that she liked it, and that she wanted it.

Tegan found herself getting hot, like the room was suddenly on fire. Her palms were sweating and she couldn't tear her eyes away from her twin's tiny frame. Even if her sister was physically smaller than Stacy, she was one totally in control of the situation. Images of herself dancing with Sara in the same way Stacy was now invaded her mind.

She blamed the alcohol in her system and the fact that she hadn't gotten laid in almost three months, but looking at her sister and knowing what she was hiding made her pulse quicken until she could feel it pounding rapidly under her skin. That was the moment she broke down. Tegan cried silently. Was it possible that she was feeling _that_ lonely? _Sara_, her own twin. Really!?

She tried to wipe her eyes, but more tears would instantly fall and blur her vision. After losing her girlfriend, Sara's been the one who takes care of her, comforts her, and now here she is fantasizing about her. She felt so guilty, Sara was doing everything for her, and this was her way of thanking her, by being so gross?

Sara turned her head to see Tegan standing alone again. She was rubbing at her eyes and Sara knew instantly that she was crying. Without thinking twice, she took a step away from Stacy.

"Sara?" Stacy asked concerned.

Sara gave her a little smile, "Honey, Tegan needs me," she said, gesturing towards her sister. Stacy looked over to Tegan's hunched figure and saw that she had her hands over her face. She turned to Sara again and took her by her waist, pulling her against her body.

"You owe me big time, you're leaving me horny, you know that, right?" Stacy spoke in a husky tone as she pushed her hips against Sara's. Sara just nodded her head and smiled, she didn't want Stacy to know she was turned on too, and she knew that if she spoke at that moment, Stacy would hear it in the tone of her voice. She placed a quick peck on Stacy's lips and left to reach Tegan.

Tegan wasn't there anymore though. She had retreated to her room, to cry alone over the mess in her mind and in her heart. She was only in her room about fifteen minutes before she heard someone knocking lightly on her cabin door.

"Tegan?" her sister's soft voice came from the other side of the door.

"Please, leave me alone," she sobbed. She wanted so badly to let her sister in, to let her comfort her, hold her and whisper that everything was going to be ok, but she was so confused by her feelings that she was afraid of opening the door.

"Tegan, please?"

Tegan sat on her bed, staring at the door. "Sara, just go" she shouted back, even though her heart was screaming for Sara to stay.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Tegan heard another light knock.

"Please Tee, let me in." Sara sounded so sad and weak that Tegan couldn't stop herself from standing and moving to the door.

When she opened it, Sara was stood with her eyes trained on the floor. She raised her head to look at Tegan and gave her a faint smile. Tegan moved to the side, allowing her to enter the room. When Sara heard the door being closed, she looked back to find Tegan with her head lowered, her hands wiping her eyes roughly. She took the few steps separating them and took her sister's hands away from her face. Tegan looked at her, more tears falling from her eyes. Sara lifted her hands and gently wiped them with her thumb.

Feeling her sister's warm hands on her face, made Tegan feel safe, protected and loved. She placed her hands on top of her sister's, closed her eyes and nuzzled her face into Sara's touch. A minute or so later, she felt her sister softly pulling her forwards. A moment later her sister's lips were on her forehead.

"Everything will be ok." Sara spoke quietly as she caressed Tegan's face.

"When?" Tegan asked, she sounded so broken, that Sara was taken aback. How could she respond to that? Tegan withdrew from her touch and looked at her expectantly, even though they both knew there was no way Sara could answer that question. Tegan took a step back, and looked at her sister. Sara was so beautiful. The thought made her feel oddly alone again. She didn't understand what was happening in her mind.

"I... I don't want to be alone," Tegan said shyly. She wasn't able to be alone. She could act strong and tough but the truth was that she needed someone by her side to feel like that.

Before she knew it, her sister had wrapped her hands around her waist and hugged her.

"You'll never be alone. I'll always be here, with you," Sara promised with a whisper, directly into her ear, her hot breath caressing Tegan's skin and making her shiver.

"But-" Tegan started, but her sister cut her off.

"No buts... I love you Tegan, I will always be here for you," Sara squeezed her a little and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

Tegan's mind started to spin as she felt the pressure between her legs when her sister hugged her. Her hands flew around her sister's neck as she tried to steady herself. Sara's hot breath on her skin, her heat, her scent... it was all driving her crazy, her intoxicated mind was too weak and what she was feeling, too strong.

She buried her face in the crook of her sister's neck, and started to cry again, feeling ashamed of her needs. This was the first time, in a long time, that she had found herself so close to another woman, close enough to feel their heat envelope importantly it was the person she loved most, but it was also her sister. The little rational part of her mind that wasn't drowning in alcohol, was screaming at her that she was sick, and she started to cry even harder.

Sara felt her sister's body tremble in her arms, shaking with each sob. She squeezed her a little tighter, unknowingly making things worse.

As she sobbed, Tegan's body trembled and pressed against Sara's. She once again felt what her sister was wearing between her legs and it quickly became too much her. That little rational part of her brain was silenced by the intense feeling of warmth growing between her legs.

And then Sara felt it. With each sob, her sister pushed her body further against her, making the base of the phallus put pressure on her clit. Then she felt her sister starting to move her head against her neck, at first she felt Tegan's hair tickle along her skin, then her lips were on her neck, her hot breath caressing her.

Gently, Tegan started to push her backwards, and when Sara's back hit the wall, Tegan pressed her body against her.

"Tegan?" Sara called, her voice husky, "what are we doing?" she released a moan as her sister parted her lips to lick at the skin of her pale neck.

"I don't know," Tegan answered, her breath short as she moved to look Sara in the eye, "but I need this."

Sara saw it, saw the pleading look, heard the intense desire behind her sister's words. She felt her cheeks grow warm under Tegan's gaze. No one had ever looked her like that, like they would die if she denied them.

She was losing herself. She tried so hard to fight it, to push everything out of her head, but she found herself unsuccessful when images of the past came rushing through her mind. More than few times, when they were younger, she had dreamed about her sister. She dreamed of her sister's body on hers, her lips. She tried to fight it, but her sister's eyes had managed to shut everything inside of her up, everything except for the burning desire she felt.

Involuntary, she bucked her hips against Tegan's, and watched as her sister parted her lips, moaned and pushed back. Tegan attached her lips to Sara's neck again, sucking, and not giving a fuck if she was leaving bruises. She began to grind her hips against Sara's, and just the slight pressure against her center was driving her crazy.

Through ragged breaths, a question escaped her lips, "Will this ruin us?"

Sara put her hands on Tegan's hips, stopping her movements.

"You will always be my sister, and I will always love you," she said seriously, and they both knew that that one sentence carried a heavy truth.

They looked at each other for a long moment, before Sara pushed against Tegan again. She was rewarded with a moan escaping her lips. Sara pushed her hands under the fabric of her sister's blazer and, without breaking eye contact, slowly eased it off of her shoulders. Tegan was trying to slow her breathing down as her heart ran wild in her chest. She tugged at the collar of Sara's jacket and slowly started undoing the buttons, one by one. By the third button, she knew her sister wasn't wearing a shirt underneath the jacket. When she reached the button that lay in the center off her chest, Sara took a deep breath. She was wearing a strapless bikini top. Tegan stopped to stare at her chest for a moment, before resuming her task.

It wasn't the first time that she was seeing her sister's body, in the few days that they had been on the cruise she had seen Sara in a bathing suit multiple times, but looking at her now, with the dim light of the moon shining in from outside, and the way her jacket lay open, exposing her skin; This time it was different.

"Fuck, you're so sexy," Tegan's face burned the instant the words left her mouth. She looked at her sister, shame filling in her eyes, but the tension she was feeling flew away at the sight of Sara's smirking face. The fact that she wasn't the only one into this, eased her tension even more. Her sister's expression clearly told her that she wanted this to.

Tegan pushed her hands under the fabric of her sister's jacket and began caressing her flat stomach. Sara's muscles tensed and relaxed under Tegan's gentle strokes, up and down. She slipped her hands behind Sara's back, pulling on the bottom half of her body. Sara's shoulders were still leaning against the wall when Tegan started to press their hips together, the pressure continued while she kissed and nibbled at Sara's collarbones.

Sara moaned loudly and felt Tegan smile against her skin. Tegan's hands traveled down, and when she reached the button of her sister's pants, Sara took her wrists in her hands.

"What?" Tegan tensed. Maybe Sara was already regretting this?

"I think you're forgetting who's in charge" Sara said with a sly smile. Tegan's surprise gave her the time she needed to switch their positions. She took her sister's wrists and pinned them above her head, pushing her chest against her twin's.

"Oh shit." Tegan mumbled under her breath, shocked at being overpowered by Sara.

"Beg your pardon?" Sara asked sternly, pushing herself harder against Tegan.

Tegan's eyes widened. "I mean... Y-yes sir," she responded, moaning at the pressure. She moved her hips to meet Sara's, but Sara just pushed her back against the wall.

"Now, I want you to kiss me," Sara's lips were just an inch away from her's.

"Yes sir," she said again, closing the gap between them.

If there was any tension or worry, any doubts at all, still lingering in the back of their minds, it all disappeared the moment their lips met. Sara felt her sister's lips massaging hers almost shyly. Tegan's lips were so soft, they felt so right against hers.

Tegan felt so lost in the sensation that the only thing she could do was feel. And when she felt Sara's tongue caress her bottom lip, she didn't hesitate to let her in. They both moaned when their tongues met, a fight for dominance began just seconds later. Tegan wasn't used to giving others the power to dominate her, and her sister was no exception, in fact she felt the need to fight even harder, must be some stupid, competitive sibling thing.

When they parted, they were both left panting heavily and Sara was looking at Tegan so intensely and with so much desire that Tegan felt her skin burn, no one had ever looked at her like that before, it was almost intimidating. When Sara kissed her again, there wasn't much of a fight, Tegan was so overwhelmed by Sara's desire, that she couldn't find the strength to do anything but melt into her sister's touch, giving her the power to dominate her mouth and her body however she wanted.

As they kissed, Sara slipped her hands under Tegan shirt and started to move it up, lightly caressing Tegan's skin along the way. When she reached her chest, she broke the kiss and gasped. Tegan wasn't wearing a bra, and the feeling of her sister's warm skin under her palms was a pleasant surprise. Tegan leaned in again, taking Sara's bottom lip into her mouth with a grin, before sucking on it. Her smile faded and her lips parted, as she moaned when Sara squeezed her breasts and teased her nipples. It was Sara's turn to smile as she pressed her lips against Tegan's again, she broke the contact only to pull Tegan's shirt off and toss it on the floor.

She backed up a little to get a good look at Tegan's figure. She traced her sister's body from her chest to her eyes, as her fingertips traced slowly up her sides.

"You're so beautiful," she whispered.

Tegan chuckled a little at the tickly sensation her sister's hands were bringing her, but it was also a way to hide her embarrassment at her sister's words. When Sara looked up again, Tegan was looking down, her head low and her cheeks red.

"You really are," Sara insisted, as her hands traveled up again, tracing her sister's breasts. Tegan glanced up to meet Sara's gaze.  
"Don't look at me like that," She pleaded, feeling extremely shy and exposed.

Sara reached behind her own back, easily undoing the ties of her top now that her jacket was open. She exposed her chest, took hold of Tegan's hands and placed them on her breasts. Hers were smaller than Tegan's, and they fitted perfectly in her sister's hands. Tegan started to massage them slowly, mesmerized by the sight of her hands moving over her sisters chest. Then she flicked Sara's hard nipples with her thumbs, her eyes trailed back up to Sara's face, where she noticed the deep, trembling breath Sara was taking. Her eyes were closed and her head tilted back slightly, her neck stretching, making veins and tendons pop up. Tegan leaned in and started to kiss those veins, and as Sara moaned, she felt her pulse against her lips.

She sucked and nibbled at her skin, until Sara pushed her against the wall again and started to hungrily kiss across her collar bones. She trailed her kisses down, then she took her sister's left nipple into her mouth. Tegan moaned loudly at the feeling of Sara's hot mouth on her chest, her wet tongue circling her bud. Sara sucked a little harder as she pressed her palm against Tegan's center. Tegan's hands flew into her sister's hair, unintentionally pushing Sara's hat to the ground. She tugged at her hair until Sara stood to her full height again and pressed their bodies together.

"I'm going to have to punish you for that," Sara looked to her hat, now lying on the floor. Her husky, low tone, sent shivers down Tegan's spine. Tegan's hand went down between their bodies, where she started to rub against Sara's crotch hard enough to let the base of the strap-on press against her clit.

"Yes sir, please, punish me," She leaned in to kiss fervently her sister. She was going to undo Sara's pants again, but once more Sara swatted her hands away, and started to unbutton Tegan's jeans. Then she pushed one hand into Tegan's underwear, moaning when she found that her sister was soaking wet. She pushed her head onto Tegan shoulder.

"Oh, fuck me," she said under her breath. She felt Tegan's body shake as she giggled.  
"That's what I'm trying to do, but you wouldn't - shit," Tegan was cut off by Sara's fingers pressing against her clit.

"That's better, shut up," Sara brushed her lips against Tegan's neck and tracing her pulse point with her tongue as she started to slowly circle her clit.

Suddenly she withdrew her hand and pulled Tegan from the wall, she quickly helped her out of her jeans only to turn her around and push her against the wall again, right next to a little window. Sara unbuttoned her own pants and pushed them down to her ankles, so when she pressed her body against Tegan's back, they were both naked, except for Sara's jacket . She caressed her sister's hip with one hand as she leaned the other against the wall. When her hand reached Tegan's front, she pulled her body against her own and slid the phallus between Tegan's legs, letting it brush against her folds. Tegan moaned loudly and started to subtly push her bum out, causing the cock to caress her folds. Sara circled her from behind as she looked out of the window.

She was so mesmerized by the ocean and the feeling of her sister's hot skin and wet center under her fingers that she unconsciously started to rock her hips to the pace of the waves outside, circling Tegan's clit and moving their bodies back and forth slowly.

"Please."

With the sound of her sister's pleading voice, she focused again. She took her hand away from Tegan's clit and took a firm grip of the strap-on instead, guiding the tip of it to Tegan's entrance. She stopped for a moment, watching her sister struggling, trying to fight the urge to move back and take it in. Then she slowly started to push in, looking down to the space between their bodies, she watched her cock disappear into her sister. Once Sara was buried inside, she heard Tegan release a heavy, shuddering breath.

She started to move, and soon Sara found herself lost in the same slow rhythm as before. Tegan felt a shiver every time the cold buttons of her sister's jacket hit her burning skin. With her free hand Sara started to caress her sister's body, paying special attention to her breast and then slowly descending until her fingers were slowly massaging Tegan's clit again. She kissed her sister's shoulders, taking deep breaths and inhaling her sister's scent. The smell of her sister's shampoo, her skin and their sex, it drove her wild.

She pulled out of a whimpering Tegan and moved to the bed, stepping out of her pants, she lay down on her back. Tegan looked at her questioningly.

With a raised brow, Sara answered her unasked question, "I want you to ride me."

"Fuck," Tegan breathed out, almost inaudibly as she reached the bed.

She straddled Sara, with her back facing her, then lowered her body onto Sara's cock. She bent forward when the phallus was completely inside of her, holding on to her sister's thighs tightly. She started to move her bum up and down, then back and forth. Her moans filled the room again. She moved her hips in circles, causing the base of the strap-on to push against Sara's clit in just the right way. Sara bucked her hips to meet Tegan's and the sound of their skin slapping together was added to the melody of moans and the wet sounds of her cock sliding into Tegan.

Sara found herself lost in the rhythm, and her eyes fixed on the little dimples on the small of Tegan's back. She'd never seen anything sexier, so she reached her hands out and with her fingers caressed Tegan's skin there. At the touch, Tegan erupted in goose bumps and she jerked forward, taking her sister in roughly. Tegan threw her head back, releasing a deep moan when the fake cock hit the right spot, deep inside her. She started to move frantically and Sara sat and hugged her sister from behind as Tegan bounced in her lap. Sara caressed Tegan's skin, teasing her nipples, while her other hand slid down to circle Tegan's clit and her tongue traced along her twin's back. She felt her sister's legs begin to shake and stopped her movements, taking a strong grip of her sister's hips, she stopped her too.

"Sara, don't... I'm so close," Tegan panted heavily.

"I want to see your face when you cum," Sara gently kissed the top of her spine.

Tegan turned her head to look into her sister eyes, blushing hard as she lifted her body and released a breath when the cock slid out of her. She turned and straddled her sister's sitting figure, then slowly lowered her body again. She didn't break the eye contact as the cock slid inside again. They were still looking at each other when Tegan started to slowly move back and forth, while she helped her sister out of her jacket, then tossed it to the side. The intensity of their eye contact was so powerful that Tegan felt her climax approach faster. She started to increase her pace again, caressing her sister's now bare back, and kissing her shoulder. When Sara hit deep inside of her, she threw her head back as Sara leaned forward, burying her face in Tegan's chest. She started to lick her sister's breast, sucking on her flesh, nibbling and leaving bruises in her wake.

Sara's hands traveled down on her sister's back, her nails leaving a trail of red lines, and when her hands reached Tegan's bum she started to guide her, squeezing her cheeks and pulling her down hard. She could feel her sister's warm juices pour out onto her stomach, soaking her skin. When she felt her sister's breath growing shorter, felt her movement become more frantic, she pushed Tegan into her even harder, until she felt Tegan's walls embrace her cock, feeling more resistance with every thrust.

Tegan screamed her name when her orgasm hit her hard. She fell limp onto Sara's chest, making her fall to her back, with Tegan lying on top of her. Tegan buried her face into the crook of Sara's neck, desperately trying to regain her breath as Sara still moved slowly inside of her, pushing gently to prolong her orgasm.

Sara hugged Tegan tightly, their sweaty bodies pressed together as they remained connected. Two minutes later, Tegan's breath was still caressing the skin of her neck, then she felt Tegan's lips against her ear.

"Thank you," she said softly. Tegan kissed her jawline, then up to her lips. They shared a deep, slow kiss, and as their tongues danced together, Sara felt her clit start to pulse again, almost painfully. She started to move again, slowly rolling her hips into Tegan.

"Sara... I," Tegan started, but stopped to exhale a trembling breath. Sara was moving so slowly inside of her, feeling every spasm of Tegan's walls.

"Sara... oh fuck," Tegan breathed as her hips started to move again.

With one movement, Sara flipped them over so that she was on top of her sister, laying between her legs. She started to move, slow and deep, watching her sister pant underneath her.

"Oh my God... Sare," Tegan was out of breath, she was still so sensitive that she knew she would come again fast. Sara started to pound into her sister faster, and harder, and Tegan's feet locked behind her back, pulling her against her body even harder. Soon they were both moaning loudly again, and when Tegan's walls started to tighten, Sara doubled her efforts, the new resistance making the base of her strap-on press harder against her clit. Tegan reached a hand between their bodies and circled her own clit and a moment later, she came, screaming her sister's name again. The feeling of Tegan squeezing her was more than enough to push Sara over the edge too.

Sara fell limp against Tegan's body, exhausted. Her asthmatic lungs were screaming at her, trying to gain enough air. This time, Tegan hugged Sara, caressing the sweaty skin of her back lazily. Minutes after, they were both breathing normally again. Sara rose her head, now that all was over, she was scared to look at her sister's face. She didn't even really know why. What if she regrets this? What if Tegan thinks she's taken advantage of her? God, she was still deep inside of her.

When her eyes met Tegan's she didn't see any of that though, she saw her sister's pure eyes, clear and alive like she hadn't seen them in so long. She smiled sweetly as she moved to pull out, but her sister hugged her even tighter.

"Don't," Tegan asked, quietly.

Sara looked at her surprised for a moment, then smiled at her and lowered her body again, making Tegan whimper as the cock moved inside her. Sara held her upper body on her forearms and caressed her sister's face, her skin was still a little damp. Tegan smiled sweetly as she moved Sara's bangs out of her eyes and cupped her face with one hand. She let her thumb brush her sister's lips, making their heartbeats speed up again, for a different reason than just lust this time. Sara parted her lips and Tegan let the tip of her finger slip inside Sara's mouth where she sucked at it and then nibbled playfully. They both giggled for a moment, then they turned serious again as Sara's eyes traveled down to Tegan's lips. She leaned in and took Tegan's breath away with a passionate, loving kiss.

When they broke apart, Sara withdrew and Tegan winced as she pulled out. Sara stood from the bed, and without a word, she walked to the bathroom.

She stepped out of the strap-on and cleaned her sister's come from her lower stomach, then splashed her face with cold water. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled at herself, not a trace of shame in her eyes. When she got back from the bathroom, Tegan was lying in bed with her back facing Sara. She could see Tegan's shoulders shake as she sobbed.

Concerned, she sat on the edge of the bed, and put a comforting hand on her sister's arm.

"Why are you crying?" she asked, afraid that maybe, her sister was, indeed ashamed of what they had done.

"You're leaving me," Tegan stated.

"No! Hey, no, no. I'm not going anywhere," Sara lay down next to her sister.

Tegan fell silent for a minute, she felt stupid but when Sara stood up, she really thought she was leaving her.

"I thought you were leaving, they always do," the sadness in her voice made Sara's heart ache.

She scooted over to Tegan, until she was spooning her. She wrapped her arm around Tegan's waist and drew random figures on her sister's tummy, making her smile.

"I'm not them, Tegan. I said I'll never leave you... No matter what... and I mean it," she kissed her sister's shoulder gently, "I love you Tee," Sara pressed her lips to the back of Tegan's neck.

"Thank you, I love you too Sasa." Tegan whispered, and felt Sara smile against her skin.

"Now, go to sleep," Sara ordered softly as she scooted impossibly close to her sister, entangling their legs.

"Yes sir," Tegan giggled. The soft sound melted Sara's heart. She gave Tegan a little squeeze, and joined her chuckling. Not long later, they both fell asleep with content smiles on their faces.


End file.
